<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Gold by crestedhearts (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213961">Heart of Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts'>crestedhearts (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tattooed Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mafia AU, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which [Name] [Surname] attends a party and gets what she wants--a drink of the tall glass of water that is Yakuza heir Xehanort.</p><p>[Mafia AU, Yakuza AU, Young! Master Xehanort]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tattooed Hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second attempt at smut! I wanted to write something more mature for him before I went right back into Ansare because this would have just come out and that's not what I want for that story.</p><p>Also, YMX with tattoos? Sign me up!</p><p>I regret none of this, especially the ending part. ♡ Enjoy!</p><p>If people like it enough I might continue it as a smut series or both a fluff and smut series. Let me know if you'd like that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For [Name] [Surname], parties meant hiding in an upstairs bedroom or basement and waiting out the worst of the drunks to get themselves wasted and carted home. Parties meant socializing, which she was loathe to do on such a low energy battery, and they also meant that someone一Kairi一would expect her to be getting laid before the night ended. That was just how their gentle friendship went; Kairi would jab at her for her lack of interest in parties or sex, and she would jab at the mauve haired girl for having such an innocent boyfriend which, in hindsight, may not have been an accurate assumption because Sora was far from innocent.</p><p>      So far, this "party" had been raging for at least an hour without any sign of ending in the near future. People were getting painted with glow in the dark paint, drawing intricate patterns upon their bodies, which were, per the dress code, half bare to the world. The overarching theme had been 'blackout', but people went above and beyond to cater to that and blew the costume contest out of the water.</p><p>      [Name], despite Kairi's disappointment, had opted to go with a more elegant and less flashy set of attire, which was just a black bikini and expensive silk robe bordered in gold trim. She stuck out like a sore thumb, most certainly, but that had been the intention behind the outfit一it was something she would have picked out herself, but it had been gifted to her to make a statement.</p><p>      A statement that came with quite a few more responsibilities than she was ready for at the moment.</p><p>      "[Name], you aren't getting painted?" Axel plopped down on the couch beside her, the corners of his eyes painted red to clash against his eyes and the rest of his face decorated in whorls of green to compliment his fiery hairstyle. "It would probably help the whole mistress of the night look you have going on."</p><p>      "No." She shook her head and took a delicate sip of the cherry red drink she had snatched up from one of the servers carrying drink platters and snacks. "I wouldn't want to ruin my robe. It was expensive."</p><p>      Axel eyed her with distrust. He was the only one who knew about her dirty little secret; well, it wasn't so much as dirty as it was a shock. He would have been the last person she would have told, but he conveniently lived right next door to her apartment. The walls were as thin as paper and he heard everything that went on in her apartment.</p><p>      "You sure it isn't one of those 'I really like it on you but I'd rather get it off of you in the long run' kind of gifts?" He suggested slyly. When she fixed him with a glower, he laughed and slapped her on the back playfully. "Chill out! It was a joke. So, where's loverboy now if he isn't with you?"</p><p>      [Name] groaned and laid back on the couch, propping her legs up on the arm rest. "Probably in the infinity pool with the rest of the thirteen elite."</p><p>     "I've always wanted to swim in one of those. Too bad it's only for the higher ranked members." Axel got to his feet and gestured to the party raging outside by the more public poolside. "You coming out?"</p><p>     "Probably not." She eyed the various girls running around with their bikini tops missing, then the neon bubbles being produced by Riku and Roxas at the corner of the pool. "I'm more than likely going to head up to the infinity pool and see what's going on up there."</p><p>      The fact of the matter was that she was Xehanort's official-yet-unnofficial partner in pretty much everything that mattered. The young Yakuza heir had made it very clear about her status in the ranks─she, a plain normal girl, higher up than Axel the Destroyer?─and took no offense in coming to her defense about it when she felt uncomfortable doing so herself, to Larxene especially.</p><p>      The only thing she was permanently confused by was that he never came on to her. Ever. Not even when she had caught him glancing up the slit in her dress after she had playfully suplexed him before they left for a charity ball. She had juggled the thought that he was gay or something around a few times, maybe even bi, but her theories never held any water because he disproved them right as she came up with them.</p><p>      That accidental close squeeze in her kitchen, close enough that it was obvious he did it on purpose? The one time he had walked in on her shower while the curtain had been open and stared at her for a good three minutes? Or that day when it had been insufferably hot in her apartment while she was doing her yoga routine and he had slipped a hand up the back of her shirt to straighten her spine out?</p><p>      It was ridiculous. He was a tall glass of powerful, tattooed, golden eyed water that was right out of reach of her fingertips. She could, quite literally, strangle him for it, but she wasn't sure if he would just get off on it or not because Xigbar ran his mouth more than he should about his sex life.</p><p>      Then again, you had to take Xigbar's words with a giant bag of salt, because he lied half the time, she mused to herself. Case in point, when he had mentioned that Xehanort had a small foot fetish. The mentioned male, stirring a pan of stir fry, deadpanned and said,"No."</p><p>      "Well, have fun with that," Axel shrugged and opened the glass sliding door to step outside. "I'm going to find Isa and hit up the open bar; feel free to join us if the whole infinity pool thing doesn't pan out."</p><p>      [Name] knew exactly what happened to girls who stayed in Axel and Isa's combined presences for more than fifteen minutes while they were drunk, and she was having none of it. "No thank you, but have fun finding him in that crowd."</p><p>      "Oh, I'm sure I'll find him somewhere around the gazebo with all of the scantily clad belly dancers."</p><p>      With that dreamy and odd comment, Axel was off, darting through the crowd and nearly slipping in the neon bubbles that had grown nearly a foot high over the few moments she had been speaking with him.</p><p>      Just as she was contemplating taking off her heels and trekking up the stairs barefoot, one of the estate's more bubbly helpers─she swore her name was Rikku─appeared with a tray full of vibrant red and pink and yellow drinks on a tray.</p><p>      "Lady [Name]," the blonde woman greeted her with a bright smile. She wore the uniform all of the maids wore for the night, a bikini, just in a slightly different color; the yellow, however bright, contrasted beautifully with her tanned skin. "I have Mr. Xehanort's first batch of drinks for the night; would you like to have one?"</p><p>      [Name] gasped and snatched one up before Rikku could blink. "It is Christmas already?"</p><p>      "No, but it is Marluxia's birthday," she laughed calmly. "Mr. Xehanort got tired of being bored in his study and cracked out the tumblers. He's having a blast. The one you have is called 'Heart of Darkness' as he dubbed it."</p><p>      She nearly choked at the taste of the red drink. It was strong with hints of cherry and lime, and had a little dark cherry at the center to make it pop. Grandpa Nort, as she liked to call him, made fantastic drinks even if he only did it for special occasions. They were, literally, to die for if you drank more than five in rapid succession.</p><p>      "Aptly named," she croaked. She pounded her fist against her chest as the liquid slid down. "How's the infinity pool situation looking?"</p><p>      Rikku dropped the polite facade and groaned. "Awfully. Half of them are as high as kites and Marluxia has been trying to blow like New Year's Eve. Don't get in the hot tub for a while. Just don't."</p><p>      "Lovely." [Name] raised her drink in a salute and turned towards the stairs. "Well, I'll be heading up to the pool now."</p><p>      "Have a nice night, Lady [Name]!"</p><p>      "You too, Rikku."</p><p>      Alone now, she walked up the stairs and abandoned her heels halfway, tossing them in an open room. They may have been Louboutins, but she had so many by now─courtesy of Xehanort shoving a credit card in her purse and forcing her to buy twenty different pairs during one of her freak outs about not having shoes to match one specific dress─that losing them didn't bother her so much.</p><p>      She sipped her drink, lightly this time, and headed towards the third floor balcony where the infinity pool waited. It had been installed on the opposite side of the house so that they wouldn't be in direct view of the second pool if they ever frequented it. She had been in it a few times, mostly when Xehanort was busy with other things and wanted her around the estate so she would be safe.</p><p>      When [Name] slid open the balcony doors, she was greeted by only a few of the thirteen elite, not all of them as she had expected. She spotted Marluxia's head of pink hair in the jacuzzi on the far side of the balcony, away from sight and hearing, and Xigbar, Xemnas, and Xion occupied the pool, with her target of the night sitting closer to the steps in a corner, waving away Xigbar's cigar smoke furiously.</p><p>      As she walked over, directly behind Xehanort and right in line of sight with Xigbar, she held her finger up to her lips when she caught his gaze. He blew more smoke in Xehanort's face and the golden eyed boy coughed.</p><p>      "What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>      Xigbar smirked as [Name] lowered herself to sit on the concrete behind him, dropping her legs over his shoulders to let her feet dangle in the water.</p><p>      She waited for a few moments, felt his hands dart up and clamp down over her knees in confusion. Then, as if remembering, he searched with his fingers for the scar he knew she had on the inside of her knee. When he found it, he traced the scar tissue for a few moments, before reclining his head back between her legs to look at her, irritation at the smoke forgotten.</p><p>      "I thought you were downstairs," he began slowly, pale eyebrows furrowed, until she held her drink aloft above his face. When he reached for it she jerked it back, taking another sip with a laugh. "When did he start making the drinks again?"</p><p>      "I don't know. One of the helpers brought them to me." She shrugged and handed it to him when she had her fill, focusing more on the gentle patterns he was drawing on the inside of her knee. "I'm sure he's just getting started, though, if anyone else wants one."</p><p>      "I don't think Marly will be joining us," Xion said, her eyes bright at the thought of one of Xehanort Sr.'s signature drinks. Even Xemnas, usually cold and standoffish, seemed to have a glint in his eye at the prospect. "He's a bit busy with that girl with him."</p><p>      [Name] watched Xehanort's eyebrows furrow in disgust from her perch above him. He reclined back into her legs, one hand holding the drink and the other drawing lazy lines up her shin and knee.</p><p>      "For the past three hours," Xigbar mumbled darkly. "Can't they get a room?"</p><p>      "They have a room," she quipped in reply. When all four of them looked at her, she shrugged. "I assigned rooms this morning so I wouldn't have to walk in on someone's bare ass again looking for my earring."</p><p>      "Hey, Marly, did you hear that?!" Xigbar yelled as he marched up the steps behind Xemnas and Xion.  "You have a room! With a bed!"</p><p>      [Name] watched the unidentified girl whisper something to him with rasied eyebrows, gently twirling Xehanort's long strands of hair around her fingers. "Did they not remember they had rooms?"</p><p>      "I don't know." Her stomach erupted with butterflies when he pressed a chaste kiss to the skin of her thigh, almost as if it was a habit. "I'm glad they're leaving. They drove off the other half of the group with just noise alone."</p><p>      She giggled, watching as Marluxia hustled to the sliding doors with an armful of naked girl, then turned back to Xehanort when the sliding doors slammed shut.</p><p>      "That's good. It means I can have you to myself for tonight."</p><p>      [Name] felt his shoulders tense beneath her legs as he analyzed her words for double entendres, his eyebrows furrowed. He stood, whirled around, her knees dropping to the curves of his elbows as he fixed her with a narrowed look.</p><p>      The butterflies in her belly, once just a tiny riot, erupted into a full out war as he stood between her legs, the flimsy silk robe not even remotely enough to shield her from the body heat he let off.</p><p>      "What do you mean by that?" He asked, his voice low and deep and not at all the light tone he normally used with her. That really set her off, her bikini bottoms suddenly growing uncomfortable with their friction against her growing wetness, and it wasn't the pool water dripping off of his arms. "[Name]?"</p><p>       "What I said," she replied firmly, even as he pressed closer, closing the gap between them and making her heart flutter. "I get to have you to myself, none of the thirteen around to bother us."</p><p>      She watched as confusion jumped around in his gaze. Then he slowly began connecting the dots, little by little, then registering the closeness of their bodies if the little twitches of muscle were anything to to by. She had the pleasure of watching his pupils dilate just enough to cover most of the pretty gold of his iris, staring her down with a suddenly hungry gaze.</p><p>      "You're being serious," he whispered even as she moved her hands up his shoulders, fingers dragging through the water droplets on his skin to cup his face between her palms. "Aren't you?"</p><p>      "Of course I am," [Name] replied, holding in a sharp breath when he pressed flush against her body, the muscles of his abdomen firm against her lower lips. His breath ghosted over her face, smelling faintly of alcohol, but not nearly enough for him to be buzzed. "I wouldn't have sent everyone away if I wasn't."</p><p>      She watched some of his self control break, felt it in the shudder of his arms as he leaned forward and touched his lips to the artery in her throat. His fingers tightened on her thighs, the firm vice sending shocks straight up her spine. She had to fight not to shove him back and take him there; trust and permission was a very big part of his life and she wouldn't ruin that for him.</p><p>      She idly stroked his hair as he pressed gentle, loving kisses to her throat and the underside of her jaw, his fingers dancing up to dip under the robe she wore and toy with the ties of her bikini bottoms. He wasn't hesitating, that she could tell, but taking his time, familiarizing himself with parts of her body in a way that he never had before.</p><p>      It was all astonishingly intimate and not at all what she had been expecting from him; perhaps dreamed about, but never expected. Perhaps she had misjudged his need for love and touch, after all. She could name the times on one hand when he had deliberately sought her out for genuine comfort; he never did while he was in the estate, but preferred her apartment where no one could see and no one would question him. It was never sexual, and besides some of the deliberately sly glances he sent her, he never made a move.</p><p>      Now she understood why.</p><p>      Her eyes fluttered shut when he began pressing soft, open mouthed kisses to her shoulder, sliding the robe down and out of his way, the other moving to untie the bow she had tied around her waist with the sash. It came undone smoothly and she allowed it to slide off of her body, the silk easy to slip off and puddle to the concrete beneath her.</p><p>      When he began moving back upwards, his hands moving to shift her weight into the water with him, she wrapped her legs around him instinctively, hissing at the cool water coming into contact with her feverish flesh.</p><p>      "I thought the pool was off limits?" She joked breathily as his mouth climbed across her collarbones and up the opposite side of her throat.</p><p>      He laughed against her pulse, teeth slightly grazing the skin. His grip on her legs tightened just slightly. "I think we can make an exception. Though…" he looked up, eyes half lidded. "I would prefer your verbal consent first."</p><p>      If that didn't do it for her, nothing would. She felt like someone had put her on slow boil and then rapidly turned the heat on high.</p><p>       "You─holy fuck," she mumbled, astonished at her body's reaction at the simple consideration of consent. "Yes."</p><p>       "I'm sorry?" He made a deliberate show of pressing closer to her, one arm coming up to trap her against his chest, lips against her ear. She felt she might spontaneously combust when the thin fabric of her bikini top failed to prevent the warmth of his skin seeping through to her breasts. "I couldn't quite hear you."</p><p>     He was just teasing her at this point so she tightened her legs around him, pressing herself against the growing bulge against his swim trunks. The groan he let off right in her ear made the muscles in her abdomen jolt erratically.</p><p>      "I said," [Name] began, moving one hand to the back of his head and the other to the space between his shoulder blades,"yes. If I wasn't clear enough before."</p><p>      She grinned against the lobe of his ear, feeling the muscles of his stomach flex as he forced himself not to buck into her. While she would have welcomed the friction gladly, he seemed more content to play games before the seriousness took away the haze that encompassed them both.</p><p>      "I heard you loud and clear," he said, his voice growing strained. Xehanort turned towards the stairs and while keeping a grip on her legs, began going up them one at a time. "While I'm sure pool sex is somewhat fun, I don't want to risk any of the others coming back and interrupting."</p><p>      "Mm. I agree." [Name] eyed his neck and lowered her mouth to the junction between his throat and shoulder, pressing quick butterfly kisses to his skin. He nearly dropped her, but she had an iron grip around his waist, and pushed open the sliding door. She ran her teeth across his throat, just to see what he would do, and smiled when his Adam's apple bobbed and he shifted her weight around.</p><p>       "We'll never make it to a room at this rate," he groaned, starting up the fourth floor stairs to his bedroom. She continued kissing his throat and jaw, watching as Xigbar and Xemnas rounded a corner with their own bright red drinks.</p><p>      Xigbar spotted them first, slapping Xemnas on the shoulder to get his attention before they rounded the corner stairs and disappeared. He pointed and gave her a thumb's up right as Xehanort turned the corner.</p><p>      She paused once they were out of sight and leaned back, obscuring his view of the floor, and grasped his face between her hands. His eyebrows were drawn, no doubt from the erection sitting firmly against her thigh, and she brought him in for what she had intended to be a delicate kiss.</p><p>      It was delicate for maybe three seconds before he deepened it, teeth sinking in to her bottom lip and tugging it with just a bit of a sting. As his tongue moved past her lips, her answering exhale good enough consent for him, he began to untie the strings of her bikini top, only pausing to pull it out from between their bodies and toss it somewhere in the private hallway to his room.</p><p>       The feel of her nipples, hard and pebbled, against his warm skin was heavenly. She pushed her breasts into his chest that little bit more, deepening their kiss as a result, only gasping when he finally bucked into her, the cloth hindering the friction she had expected. She groaned and dug the heels of her feet into the small of his back, shimmying against him to regain traction.</p><p>      "Door," he rasped, parting from her to see where the doorknob was and put in the access code.</p><p>     When he mistyped and a curse slid from his lips, she wormed her hand between the tight fit of their bodies and slipped her fingers inside his trunks, taking him in a firm grip. His knees almost buckled when she ran her thumb over the tip, teeth grazing the artery in his throat that was jumping against her tongue.</p><p>      "Oh, God," he breathed, putting the code in for a final time. The lock snapped  and he pushed it open, shutting it in a quick motion that had the air whooshing past [Name]'s hair. "Fuck."</p><p>      Her eyebrows raised, but she resumed her actions, thumbing the vein running up the underside of his cock and relishing the fingers digging into her thighs as he made quick strides to his bed.</p><p>      He dropped her on the edge, moving her legs away from his hips as he wormed out of the wet trunks. Once he was out, he kicked them to the side, getting to work on the ties of her bikini. It was off in one quick motion and when he didn't move to get on top of her, she cracked her eyes open, shuddering at the feel of open air flowing between her legs.</p><p>       Xehanort stood between her feet, thighs pressed against the edge of the bed, his eyes trailing over every curve and dip of her body. If it wasn't so dark she would have sworn his eyes had gone darker with the swell of his pupils.</p><p>      He took in the bend of her knees, the pink flesh between her legs slick with her wetness, the mound just above it; he followed the line of her navel, eyes dragging up between her breasts to stare her dead in the eyes.</p><p>      She froze only slightly, her breath failing her as he ran his palms over the insides of her thighs, never breaking eye contact with her. One finger deftly found the parted flesh between her legs, tracing such delicate patterns on the skin there that her clit, flush with blood, pounded in time with her heart.</p><p>       When he slid his thumb in, the digit tell tale in size, she let out a shuddering breath, wanting to move her hips into his hand, but found herself kept immobile just by his gaze alone. Goosebumps broke out all over her body when he pulled his thumb out and replaced it with an index finger, pressing down on her clit and rolling circles around it, trying to find what made her tick.</p><p>      When he added another finger and rolled his thumb just right, [Name] gasped and closed her eyes, bucking her hips into his fingers, toes curling in the bed sheets. "Just like tha… that…"</p><p>      "Keep your eyes open," he ordered, delivering a particularly rough circle to her clit when she didn't answer right away. Her eyes shot open at the pleasure bearing down on her core, so good that it was borderline painful. "I want to see your eyes while I fuck you."</p><p>      Xehanort caught her gaze again and she had to force them to stay open when he began to slowly thrust his fingers into her, reaching deeper than his shallower strokes before, adding a third. Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head but the steadily roughing circles being drawn between her folds reminded her to keep them open.</p><p>       Just as she felt the edges of an orgasm creeping in on her, he removed his fingers from her, placing both hands on either of her thighs and spreading them apart. Just as she was about to ask him what he was doing, he lowered his mouth to her wet, slick flesh.</p><p>       Her insides clenched when he licked slow lines up and down the seam of her, his gaze dark and hungry as he continued to keep eye contact with her. Bolts of pleasure ran down her abdomen in jolting waves, unhindered by the raw arousal that bloomed anew inside her by his intense stare, and a sharp, ragged breath escaped her throat, made all the more extreme by the pleased narrowing of his eyes.</p><p>      He moved one hand from her thigh and spread her open further, his tongue darting inside her to taste the faintly sweet liquid pooling at her entrance.</p><p>      It was too much.</p><p>      "X-Xeha… Xeh…" she cried, thrusting her hips up into his face. She was rewarded with a sharp suckle to her clit, dragging the flesh between his teeth to nibble at playfully. "Oh, God!"</p><p>      He continued to lazily lick, suck, and bite at her flesh, watching every flicker of pleasure play out over her face with each movement. When her head fell back, he didn't reprimand her, but opened his mouth and sealed his lips over the entirety of the sweet flesh between her thighs, raking his teeth gently down the abused and swollen skin, and sucked as hard as his mouth would allow.</p><p>      [Name] bolted up, her hand automatically reaching for his hair. She fisted her fingers into the pale strands and bowed her head, unaware of the golden eyes staring up at her from between her legs.</p><p>      When he slipped a finger inside her, she nearly came right there, but he removed his mouth and tongue from her and got into a kneeling position, dragging her down into a sloppy kiss. She tasted herself and the alcohol he had drank and moaned, his tongue brushing against the roof of her mouth as he finished her off with his fingers.</p><p>       Her orgasm came not even seconds later, having built and built behind her navel, and she screamed into his mouth, inner walls spasming around his fingers like erratic butterfly wings.</p><p>      He gave her no time to ride it out and nudged her to lay on her back, hands moving from between her legs to cup her breasts in his palms. He was hard and hot against her leg and she instinctively bucked her hips, moaning when she managed to rub herself against him.</p><p>      Xehanort broke their kiss and moved one hand from her breast to reach down between them and guide himself to her entrance. She could feel him reaching for something on a table beside the bed, then the distinctive crinkle of tinfoil being torn. His knuckles brushed against her clit as he rolled the condom on with a firm, tattooed fist.</p><p>       She was glad he had remembered because she certainly wouldn't have.</p><p>      "Do you still want to?" He asked, his jaw clenched from the lack of relief between his legs. He wouldn't judge her if she backed out; he knew firsthand about neglected consent. "[Name]?"</p><p>       "Sorry, just…" she blinked tears from her eyes and sighed shakily. "Yeah. Aftershocks."</p><p>      He hummed and that first inch slid in. The condom's lubricant, combined with her own slick, allowed a smooth entrance, if only a little burn. It had been a long time since [Name] had had sex in general, and even then, none of those times compared to the absolute euphoria she felt as he entered her.</p><p>      And then she heard the fucking numbers being punched into the number pad with every electronic beep.</p><p>      She clamped down on him, hard, in her panic. He jerked upwards and slid in nearly to the hilt, apology and horror in his eyes as pain flared through her expression. When her face went red, he quickly gathered her up in his arms and moved around to sit on the edge of the bed, putting her in his lap. He held so still as she buried her face in his shoulder and bit down on his collarbone, her inner walls as tight as a vice, right as the door opened.</p><p>       "And then I said─oh, fuck dude." [Name], though her pain riddled haze, recognized Axel as clear as day, as well as the sound of absolute petrification in his tone. She hoped to God that Xehanort was fixing him with the death glare. "Shit, shit, I'm sorry, I'll just… Oh, God, Isa, why?!"</p><p>       The door slammed shut.</p><p>      Xehanort had gone completely flaccid within her. He slid out of her as gently as possible and looked down between them, sighing in relief when he didn't see any blood.</p><p>       "No blood." He rubbed her back soothingly and closed his eyes in a grimace when he felt tears rolling down his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, [Name]. I didn't mean for our first time to be like this."</p><p>       She waited for the pain to ebb away to a dull ache before she replied, leaning back to face him. She could feel her face was flush with blood and not in a good way. "I know, it's not your fault. I saw your face. I could see it in your eyes. It's alright."</p><p>      Xehanort reached up and gently rubbed her tears away, concious of the ones still sliding down his back. "It's not alright. If I hadn't jerked─"</p><p>       "No." [Name] leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. "None of that was your fault. It was an accident, combined with awful timing. If anything, it's Axel's fault for opening the door."</p><p>      "I still don't know how he got the password," he mumbled, still uneasy even as she rested her head on his shoulder and pressed tired kisses against his jaw. "I'm really sorry, [Name]."</p><p>      "It's fine." She patted his chest comfortingly. "You can make it up to me next time. But first, I need something to soothe the irritation or I won't walk for at least another day."</p><p>       "There's an aloe plant in the windowsill," he offered. "Would that work?"</p><p>      "That's perfect." [Name] eased herself off of his lap with a grimace, falling into a starfish position, unable to move with her abdomen cramping up painfully. "Just scrape out the clear stuff, mash it up, and throw away the peel."</p><p>       "Alright."</p><p>       A few moments later and having fetched a clean bowl from the kitchen, Xehanort settled in a chair at the foot of the bed and tested the goop mixture with his finger. He was still disgruntled and horrified at himself, but didn't hesitate in touching her to help ease the pain he had caused, gently easing the aloe across the more irritated parts.</p><p>      [Name] had fallen into a light doze and when he finished, he pulled the covers around her, intent on heading to his office and finishing up some paperwork, but she caught his hand just as he was about to release the blanket.</p><p>      "Stay," she mumbled. "You have to stay."</p><p>      "Alright." He tugged on some shorts out of habit and mostly out of consideration for her, and crawled under the blankets with her.</p><p>       She cozied up to him, careful not to extend her legs too far, and found her place right in the wedge of his arm and side, resting her cheek on his shoulder and one arm slung over his chest.</p><p>      As she slept, Xehanort stayed wide awake, staring at the door, and knew he didn't deserve an ounce of the woman sleeping beside him.</p><p>      Not one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>